The present invention relates generally to the field of software usage patterns, and more particularly to a dynamic knowledge base of software usage patterns.
Often, instructional information is produced that explains functions of a software system. In some instances, new instructional information is needed each time the software code is changed. Instructional information can include formal documents, wikis, forums, blog entries, subject matter expert websites, tutorial videos, etc. In many cases, software includes instructional information created by the developer (i.e., official instructional information), which can be accessed through the software system. Often, instructional information may be created by users of the software and not the developers. In some cases, a user seeks out unofficial instructional information (i.e., instructional information created by a user) when the official instructional information is not available or not helpful. In these cases, a user may have to leave the software system to access resources containing the unofficial instructional information.